1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tubular protective device or condom-like device for protection against the transfer of infectious matter during sexual intercourse. Specifically, the invention relates to a thin-walled tubular protective device having a closed end and an open end wherein the open end has an outwardly extending portion with means for keeping the open end radially stretched.
2. Description of the Background Art
Condoms, besides being contraceptives, offer protection during sexual intercourse against the transfer of infectious matter such as bacterial and viral microbes that cause venereal diseases. After the appearance of AIDS great efforts have been made by various health authorities to impel people to increase the use of condoms during sexual intercourse in order to prevent the spread of this fatal disease.
Condoms comprise a thin tubular casing, that is typically manufactured from latex and that has an open end and a closed end. Condoms are drawn over the penis before coitus. The casing has an inner diameter that is adapted to allow the condom to fit tightly on the penis. At the open end of a condom an elastic, flexible ring or rolled portion of latex is usually provided. This ring portion is the same diameter as the tubular casing of the condom. This elastic ring portion serves primarily to secure the condom on the penis and to prevent leakage of semen from the interior of the condom. Such elastic ring portions contract the open end of a condom onto the penis and do not radially extend the open end of the condom.
It is a generally accepted that the AIDS virus can only be transferred through contact with the carrier's blood or blood plasma. During sexual intercourse such a transfer of the AID$ virus occurs when lesions of the carrier contact the mucous membrane or skin of the carrier's partner. Such a transfer of the AIDS virus is especially likely to occur around the root or base of the penis and the vulva. There is a risk that lesions in these areas can be caused to bleed during sexual intercourse. When using a standard condom, these areas are unprotected or unshielded by the condom and consequently a condom does not offer full protection against the transfer of infectious matter such as the AIDS virus.
Numerous attempts have been made to design a condom or condom-like device that provides effective contraception and/or more protection against the transfer of infectious matter than the standard condom. A sampling of these attempts are described below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,591 to Freimark discloses a birth control device This birth control device is a female condom made of a strong rubber, plastic, or other similar material. This condom has a rigid, ring-like rim that is bent or scalloped. This rim can be a wire. The rim is not adapted to radially extend the open end of this device because this device is a hard molded material and not flexible. The cross-sectional dimensions of this condom are disclosed as being sufficiently large to easily accommodate the average male width with some additional clearance space. The primary function of this device is to prevent unwanted pregnancy. This device is useful in preventing the spread of venereal disease. This device provides no means to prevent an exchange between partners of secreted fluids that may contain venereal disease. Additionally, this birth control device is intended for use by females, but includes no means to secure or maintain the device in the vagina.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,602 to Strickman et al. discloses a disposable contraceptive cervical barrier. The cervical barrier of this invention is similar to standard diaphrams in size and design. This cervical barrier contains various "cavities for cells" that can hold spermicidal lubricants. These spermicidal lubricants can also be placed in numerous grooves within the body of the cervical barrier. Urethane polymers are used to make the device. The cervical barrier of this invention, unlike a condom, has no tubular side walls to prevent the exchange between partners of secretions that can contain a venereal disease.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,066 to Ludwig discloses a human birth control appliance. The appliance of this patent protects both partners from any dermic contact. This device is large and awkward to use.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 254,808 to Meldahl discloses a design for a male contraceptive. This contraceptive appears to be larger in diameter than the average condom, but this contraceptive has no means at its open end to aid in the prevention of the spread of venereal disease.
The industry is lacking a simple, easy-to-use device that provides protection against the transfer of body fluids between partners during sexual intercourse, especially between the base of the penis and the vulva.